1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to non-volatile storage systems, including but not limited to flash drives. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for improving parity determination in a data redundancy scheme in a solid state memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many data storage components such as hard disks and solid state drives have certain advertised reliability guarantees that the manufacturers provide to customers. For example, certain solid state drive manufacturers guarantee a frequency of data loss of 10−16  or 10−17. To increase data reliability, a data redundancy scheme such as RAID (Redundant Arrays of Independent Disks) is used to increase storage reliability. The redundancy may be provided by combining multiple storage elements within the storage device into groups providing mirroring and/or error checking mechanisms. For example, various storage elements of a solid state storage device may be combined into redundancy stripes in which data is stored, with the stripes being protected by some form of parity.